prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
A's Messages in Season 2
Episode 1: It's Alive Sent to Aria: Look Familiar? What's Missing? --A Sent to all four girls: I spy a liar. -A (Read aloud, never shown on screen.) Episode 2: The Goodbye Look Sent to all four girls: Look at you, all alone in a crowd. I win! Xoxo - A Episode 3: My Name Is Trouble Sent to Emily: YOU CAN'T PLAY CAT AND MOUSE IF THE MOUSE MOVES TO TEXAS. I NEED YOU HERE, EM. CONGRATS! -A Episode 4: Blind Dates Sent to Emily: SO HAPPY TO HAVE YOU ON OUR A-TEAM! Sent to all four girls: Just my luck, diamonds are a girls best friend. -A (Read aloud, never shown on screen.) Sent to Dr. Sullivan: NOSEY BITCHES DIE Episode 5: The Devil You Know Sent to Spencer: Would mommy hug a thief? Tell the truth Spence, or you'll get that ring when you least expect it. -A Sent to Emily: Hey, Em. Is it just me? Or does that suicide note look familiar? -A Sometimes the shortest distance from plot A to plot B is the long way around. -A Episode 6: Never Letting Go Sent to all four girls: MY DRESSES. MY GAME. MY RULES. -A Episode 7: Surface Tension Sent to Hanna and Emily (also for Aria and Spencer): WHAT FUN TWO LITTLE LIARS UNDER ONE ROOF. YOU'RE MAKING IT SO EASY -A Episode 8: Save the Date Sent to Emily: HEY EM SOME CREAM WITH YOUR COFFEE? -A Episode 9: Picture This Sent to Emily: Reminder: I own you. -A (Lab results attached.) If Zoey leaves without your digits, your lab results go viral. -A Tick-tock, Em. -A Episode 10: Touched by an 'A'-ngel Sent to Emily: THE WEAKEST LINK IS THE EASIEST TO BREAK! SNAPPING YET? -A A (etched on the condensation on the glass of cold water in the spa) SEE HOW EASY IT IS FOR ME TO GET MY HANDS AROUND YOUR NECK. -A Episode 11: I Must Confess Sent to Emily: Clue Ella in and I'll let you out. -A. Sent to all four girls: The doctor is out. -A Episode 12: Over My Dead Body Sent to Aria: She's still alive. --A (with photo attached) "Make Jackie go away." Sent to Spencer: "Keep Toby safe." Sent to Spencer (also for Aria, Hanna and Emily) OPEN OR SHE DIES Sent to Hanna "Stop the wedding." She's about to run out of air. -A 457 Grover Rd. --A (A message that Dr. Sullivan is still alive. - exact text unknown) Sent to Emily: "Prepare to make a right turn. Turn right immediately. Right turn please." "I'll take you to her. Go alone." Sent to all four girls: You have until 7PM to save her. These are my demands. YOU'LL NEED THIS. 40 24' N / 75 17'8 W Sent to Rosewood Police Department: An anonymous tip that the girls were in possession of Alison's murder weapon. Episode 13: The First Secret Sent to Alison I'm watching you. IT'S MY TURN TO TORTURE YOU Dying to know who I am? You'll find out. -A Episode 14: Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares Sent to Emily You were always my favorite. Want to make a deal? -A See you tonight, BFF! -A Episode 16: Let the Water Hold Me Down Sent to Hanna No fun chugging lake water, is it? Choke on this Bitch. -A Life is but a dream, Hanna. And I'm your nightmare -A Sent to Emily (Also for Hanna, Spencer and Aria) This is what live bait looks like. Now we're even bitches! -A Episode 17: The Blond Leading the Blind Sent to Alison YOU THINK YOU'RE SAFE ON THE OUTSIDE, BUT YOU'RE NOT WHEN I'M ON THE INSIDE. SCARED YET? YOU SHOULD BE BITCH! NEXT TIME IT'LL BE YOUR FACE, NOT THIS PUMPKIN. -A Sent to Spencer I warned you! -A (with picture attached) Almost got him! Toby won't be so lucky next time! -A Episode 18: A Kiss Before Lying Episode 19: The Naked Truth Episode 20: CTRL: A Episode 21: Breaking the Code Episode 22: Father Knows Best Episode 23: Eye of the Beholder Episode 24: If These Dolls Could Talk Episode 25: UnmAsked A's Messages in Season 1 Category:A's Messages Category:Season 2 Category:A's Messages Category:Season 2